A double-sided tape is a common bonding tool and includes a gummed paper and a lining paper. The lining paper may be bonded to one surface of the gummed paper. When used, the double-sided tape may be cut off with a scissor or torn off by hand, and then the gummed paper and the lining paper of the double-sided tape may be separated with fingernail or another sharp tool.